


Schek Return

by desolate flower maiden (DaphneKathyGoodman)



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-12
Updated: 2007-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/desolate%20flower%20maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schek is out and about, and has a plan filled with revenge for a certain blond hair girl. Helga gets kidnapped, and Arnold needs to save the day before it's too late. Will Arnold realize that he loves Helga before it's too late? implied HA. please rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schek Return

**Schek return**

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I don't own HA! Nick does! Hey, I'm new here, and this story will be _a little bit darker..._

* * *

 

 

"Oh no, what are we going to do?' cried out Rhonda the new 5th graders were waiting for their 5th grade teacher…who ever he might be? The new 5th graders decided to listen to the news, well that was the only channel that was working on the busted TV in the classroom.

The news was grim and somber, for three children.

Schek was back and he was returning for good, he got out of jail for good behavior…whatever that means…

Nobody in the classroom spoke, everybody knew about Arnold, Helga and Gerald adventure during the summer to save the neighborhood.

Suddenly someone broke the silence…in came a familiar teacher.

"Hey class, let's start on some special projects" said Mr. Simmons with joy!

'Oh boy' thought Helga, 'and I though Schek's return in the city was bad enough…'

"Don't you have your own class to teach, Mr. Simmons?" asked Rhonda.

"I do, but your teacher isn't coming in today, and since I know how to teach you guys, I won't mind to do it" replied Mr. Simmons with a cheery smile on his face.

The class groaned, and all was forgotten about Schek's return to the city

_…Little did the class know that he was out for revenge for someone…_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally seen here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3391015/1/Schek-Return
> 
> Since I cannot access that account I may or may not finish the story here on a03 :)


End file.
